Currently, terminals at a male end of an electrical connector are generally formed by stamping a metal plate. The terminals formed by stamping are electroplated, and then assembled to an insulating body manually or by machine, so as to form an electrical connector. This process requires the step of assembling terminals, increasing the complexity of the manufacturing process of the electrical connector.
Therefore, it is necessary to design an improved electrical connector to solve the above problems.